Life's a little bittersweet
by kir2chtein
Summary: 'I love you too,' I had wanted to say, but my lips would not move and my eyelids felt heavy. 'I will never stop loving you Itachi.' The words were left unsaid. You probably thought I was already dead.   ItaDei  No lemons. Rated T just to be safe.


**Author's note: Just a short ItaDei drabble. There are no lemons, I'm sorry but I'm just 14 so... Okay okay, I admit, even though I'm 14 but I'm dirty mindedXD But that's as far as it goes.. I don't write smut because truthfully, it makes me feel a little awkward... But this is still rated T just to be safe. - I'm paranoid, can't be helped. xD**

**Disclaimer****: No, sadly I don't own Naruto... I wish I did though... (We all want what we can't have *cries dramatically*)**

**Anyways, sorry for taking up your time.. Get to the story down below and I h**ope you like it!~** *hearts***

* * *

><p>Where was the boy I knew? The two of you shared the same features; the same pale skin and ink black locks. But your eyes were different.<p>

Where his had held a gleam of a confident smirk, your's were desolate. Where his always held a soft spark of kindness that he rarely showed to anyone, your's were cold and hostile.

The look in your eyes, the emptiness and sadness, cut right through my heart. Will I be able to bring you out of the darkness? Nothing scared me more than the thought of not being able to help you, of losing you.

A scream tore it's way out from my trembling lips, your name echoing across the grassy planes, drowned out by the silence of night.

_Don't leave me... I'll try to make the pain and sadness go away... I'll bring you out of the darkness... Just please... Stay..._

"Please don't leave..." I whispered. Even though we had meters of distance between us, you heard me just fine.

I caught a flash of despair and indecision in your onyx eyes but they were gone just as quickly as they had come.

"You promised." I felt tears filling my eyes, threatening to overflow. "You said you'll never leave me. You said forever..." I knew it was stupid; forever meant little to nothing in human existence.

"I lied," you shrugged, as if the past few years meant nothing to you at all. The sting of betrayal and sorrow pierced my heart. The tears started to fall, leaving cold trails down my cheeks.

I shook my head, not wanting to believe that everything we had had been a lie. "Please stay... Please," I begged, taking a step in your direction.

In a flash, you were standing before me. I stared up into your eyes through my tears, seeing the memories we had shared consumed by the darkness within them.

"I'm sorry..." You smiled, but it did not reach your eyes. You wrapped a hand around me and pulled me close to you. My hands wrapped tightly around you of their own accord, my fingers and nails digging into your shirt. I was sure they were going to leave marks, even if just temporary, and the thought of marking you as my own made me smile.

I felt your cold lips brush mine and it startled me. Memories of the past few years flooded my head. Our true feelings had never been expressed this way before. All we had done was make promises to spend forever together. You deepened the kiss, your teeth biting down on my lower lip.

I pressed closer to you, liking the feel of your familiar warmth around me. You pulled away then and smiled, this time a genuine smile, though there were unshed tears in your eyes. I knew then that you had not lied. You had meant in when you had promised you would stay and you had meant it when you said forever. Life was just too cruel. I closed my eyes, a small smile on my face.

"I'm sorry," you whispered again, right before I felt the searing pain of a cold blade plunging into my chest. I crumpled to the ground, feeling the warm liquid seep into my shirt making it stick to my body. I felt your cold hand brush against my cheek and using the last of my energy, I cracked my eyes open wide enough to peer up at you.

"I really did love you Deidara," you whispered, a single tear escaping your eyes and sliding down your cheek. "I still do... I'm sorry it had to end this way..." Your tears fell from your cheeks down onto my lips. It tasted salty, filled with pain and love.

'I love you too,' I had wanted to say, but my lips would not move and my eyelids felt heavy. 'I will never stop loving you Itachi.' The words were left unsaid. You probably thought I was already dead.

I watched, with half-lidded eyes, as you wiped the rest of the tears away and stood up. The fear of never seeing you again gripped me and I struggled to try to raise my hand to pull you back but my body refused to move. I tried to scream your name but no sound came from my lips; the scream only echoed in my head.

As my vision slowly faded, I watched as you disappeared from my life forever. Or so I though. But forever, I had forgotten, meant little in human existence.

* * *

><p>Two years later, as I stood there looking down at your lifeless body, all I could see was the image of the boy I knew. You were covered in blood, open wounds covering the exposed surfaces of your body. 'You should not have been fighting, especially in your condition...' I chided you mentally in my head; it was not as if you would respond had I reprimanded you out loud anyway.<p>

I bent down and pulled your cold body into my arms, the tongues on my palms licking away the blood that seeped from your wounds.

"Idiot... You should have told me..." I pressed my face into your hair, smelling your sweat and blood. "I would have still stayed with you until the very end."

I had realized that, that day on the planes, you had not been trying to kill me. You had just been trying to make me hate you so that I would forget about you. So that I would not try to find you. So that I would not find out about the incurable illness that was killing you slowly.

I let the tears fall freely from my eyes. They fell against your deathly pale skin, making it look as though you were the one crying. I pressed my lips to your cold and unresponsive ones.

Pulling back, I admired your bloodied face. Even in death and covered in gore, you looked as handsome as ever. I smiled and picked you up, carrying your body in my arms as I headed for the nearby cliff.

You were lighter than I had expected; the work of the illness. The fighting had not killed you. As if fighting could ever kill you; you had been born to fight. The grace at which you skillfully wielded the sword had definitely been a sight to behold. You were a prodigy. No, the fighting had not killed you. The illness had. The illness was the one to take your last breath away; it was the one who took you away from me.

'Why is the world so cruel?' I thought to myself, pressing you closer to my body as if the heat from my body would be able to revive you cold, departed self. I smiled without humor as I stepped to the edge of the cliff. It did not matter that you were dead. 'We'll be reunited again... Soon...'

* * *

><p>Two bodies were found later that day, at the bottom of a cliff, in a pool of their own blood. One was blonde, the other a raven. Their bloodied bodies were twisted and disfigured, entwined together in a gruesome, yet morbidly beautiful embrace.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this idea just came to me. Review if it's not too much trouble!:) -hugs-<strong>


End file.
